Stay With Me
by Laragh
Summary: What Corrie couldn't show after...    One-Shot continuation from the end of New Year's Eve episode


TITLE: Stay With Me

AUTHOR: Laragh

CHAPTER RATING: NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Sophie and Sian belong to Coronation Street and ITV, I'm just using them as my personal puppets for a while, but I promise I'll give them back! :D

_PAIRING:_ Sophie/Sian (from Coronation Street)

SUMMARY: What Corrie couldn't show us afterwards...

SPOILERS: Up to New Year's Eve episode

EMAIL:

FEEDBACK: Yes please

* * *

"Stay with me tonight."

Sophie was almost surprised to hear the words coming from her. She'd been thinking them and her mouth must've have taken control of her as the words fell from her lips before she even realised. Looking down at Sian, her chest heaving from their frenzied kissing and lips parted in invitation, she didn't regret saying it for one minute.

"I want ya."

She made sure to keep her gaze locked with her girlfriend's shimmering blue eyes, which she noticed in a mix of admiration and lust, were burning an even darker azure than she had ever seen before. She moved to rest her hands over the blonde's clothed stomach.

"Please stay with me."

Sian thought her heart had been pounding before, but it was nothing compared to the hammering that was happening in her chest right then. She may have been tipsy before but she was being quickly sobered up by the intense look her girlfriend was giving her.

She could feel Sophie's hands just barely through the fabric of the pink tank top she was wearing, but the touch was sending shockwaves through her entire body.

It wasn't an entirely new experience, the brown-haired girl often had that effect on her, but it was new that she was allowing herself to feel the desire coursing through her so freely.

Sophie had asked her to stay with her. All night. In her bed. She was all too aware of what that meant. And even if she wasn't, the brunette's admission of want made it very clear.

Sophie wanted her. And she wanted Sophie.

With all the thought and feeling engulfing her in the moment, all she could manage was a short nod. It was a simple movement, but it set in motion the actions for the rest of the night.

Sophie saw her girlfriend's subtle head motion and dug her fingers into the fabric of the blonde's top in response. She tugged slightly so that Sian was pulled into a sitting position and their lips found each other, like opposite ends of a magnet that couldn't help but come together.

Sian let an uncontrollable moan as she felt herself being pushed back onto the bed, Sophie following her this time. She felt some kind of coldness against the base of her back and quickly threw her hand out to discard of the forgotten sandwiches before bringing it back around and clutching at her girlfriend's top.

Sophie's hand moved to Sian's shoulder, resting there only a moment before she brought it to the back of the blonde's neck, massaging the skin there as she pushed her body more firmly on top of Sian's and pushed her tongue forwards.

Sian opened in mouth in ready acceptance of her girlfriend's tongue and let her hands start to slowly descend down Sophie's back, relishing in the feel of the other girl's bodyweight on top of her.

After a couple of minutes, her fingers reached the hem of Sophie's top and she entwined her fingers in the material, prompting the brunette to sit back on her heels and raise her arms above her head.

The magnitude of all that was happening suddenly hit Sian.

"Soph..." she started, taking in her girlfriend's flushed features, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, course," Sophie replied breathlessly before dropping her arms by her side in embarrassment, "Do you not want to..."

"Course I do, babe," Sian responded, her hands moving to grip the brunette's hips as she straddled her, "But..."

Sophie reached down and took one of Sian's hands from her hip, interlacing their fingers.

"What?"

Sian closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself before speaking.

"Sophie, I couldn't take it if you ever regretted this. Your vow..."

Sophie moved her body down and lay alongside her girlfriend, her elbow sitting against the mattress as she rested her hand on her open palm. Sian turned her gaze upwards and to the side so she was looking at the brunette.

"Baby, I won't regret it," Sophie said softly after a few moments, causing Sian's eyebrows to shoot up, thinking the other girl's movement had been an indication that they were stopping, "You said I've got you forever. You weren't lying, right?"

Sian looked shocked.

"No!"

"I weren't accusing ya!" Sophie replied with a roll of her eyes, "I just meant that you promised me forever. So I don't really feel like I'm breaking my vow. And I don't even know whether it means as much to me...or whether I even really care about it any... Look, babe, you mean the world t' me. More than anything. I want this. Alright?"

Sian looked equally excited and bashful.

"Yea, alright."

Sophie grinned then and moved back so she was straddling Sian.

"So are you gonna take my top off or what?"

Sian's eyes widened in shock.

"Sophie!"

Sophie giggled and bit the side of her lip.

"What? You were just about ta!"

"You're not still drunk are ya?" Sian asked, more than a hint of a smirk playing on her lips, "'Cause I'm not doin' this with ya if you're drunk."

"I am not drunk," Sophie replied indignantly, "She sells seashells by the seashore. See? No slurring. Miss shandwiches."

"Oh," Sian scoffed in response with a grin, "You're gonna get it for that, Webster!"

Sophie didn't have a chance to respond as she swiftly found their positions reversed and Sian's hands about to descend on her on what would probably be a relentless tickle attack. She grabbed her girlfriend's hands before they reached her and looked at her pointedly.

"If we make too much noise my mum'll be up telling us to keep it down."

"Oh, right. Wouldn't want Sally catching us," Sian replied before leaning down fully over the brunette's body and placing her palms above each of her shoulders, "Guess I'll have to keep you quiet then."

Sophie felt soft lips crush against her own then and wrapped her arms around Sian's neck, pulling them as close together as possible. She opened her mouth to grant the blonde's probing tongue entrance.

The desperation that had begun to quell was quickly returning as both girls' bodies became enflamed with passion. Sophie pushed the fabric of Sian's floral-print shirt down her shoulders and threw it to the floor before running her hands up and down her girlfriend's arms.

The intensity of their kissing increased with each passing second, mouths opening wider and tongues delving deeper until Sophie took the plunge in taking them further than they'd ever been before and started to lift Sian's tank top upwards.

Sian broke their kiss, a visible sparkle in her eyes and lifted her arms enough for her top to be removed completely. Sophie eyes were instantly drawn downwards to swell of the blonde's breasts hovering above her, encased in white lace.

"Nice bra," Sophie said eventually, not sure how else to voice her admiration for the vision she was being greeted with.

"Errr, thanks?" Sian replied, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

Sophie looked up and blushed as well.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

Sian smiled down at the brunette and brought her hand up, wiping some hair away from her girlfriend's forehead.

"Don't be nervous. I'm here. Forever, remember?"

"Right," Sophie replied, an easy smile gracing her features, "Forever."

Their lips met again, slowly and sweetly but the passion again began to quickly overtake as Sian's hands slipped between their bodies and worked the button on Sophie's jeans open before pushing down the zipper. She tried to get fingers below the waistband of the loosened fabric but struggled from their position, eventually pulling back with a frustrated huff.

"Babe," Sophie breathed, "Just take 'em off."

Sian grinned and sat back on her heels, between Sophie's legs. She lifted one of the brunette's calves towards her and tugged her jeans over her foot, doing the same on the other side until Sophie's jeans were around her knees and the blonde pulled them the rest of the way off, throwing them on the floor with her abandoned shirt.

"We're uneven now," Sian said, taking both of Sophie's hands and guiding them to her own waist, "Go on."

Sophie smiled somewhat nervously and sat herself up as she eased the material of her girlfriend's leggings down her smooth thighs and let them drop to her knees, where Sian kicked them the rest of the way off.

Sophie's eyes roamed over her girlfriend's naked torso and down her toned legs before looking up into the blonde's eyes and shyly lifting her arms over her head again.

Sian readily took the brunette up on her offering this time, pulling the white top over the other girl's head, leaving her in just her black bra and underwear.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" she asked softly as she placed her hands on Sophie's shoulders.

Sophie's naturally instinct was to disagree or make a joke but she couldn't help but hear the honesty in her girlfriend's voice. She didn't know whether what Sian said was true or not, but she knew that the blonde definitely believed it. Feeling emboldened, she reached behind herself and undid the two hooks of her bra, letting it fall off her body for the first time in front of someone else.

Sian's eyes widened and she visibly struggled to contain her breathing, keeping her gaze firmly on the brunette's face. Sophie blushed slightly at the reaction and smiled.

"Well look down before you get flamin' whiplash!"

Sian cautiously and slowly let her gaze drop until she was staring directly at her girlfriend's bared breasts. Her hands dropped an inch towards the brunette's collarbone but she stopped herself before they went any further.

"Can I touch ya?"

"Yea," Sophie replied softly, "'Course."

Sian lifted one hand from Sophie's collarbone and brought it down, hesitating for just a moment before closing it over the soft mound of flesh.

Sophie let out a low moan at the touch, which Sian must have found irresistible because the brunette quickly found herself on her back again with hungry lips devouring her own and a soft but insistent squeezing motion on her breast.

As their kissing grew in heat, Sian felt the hands that had been roaming along her back start to bunch the material of her bra. She thought Sophie might be having some trouble unhooking her bra, but not wanting to embarrass the younger girl, just continued kissing her until the brunette managed to free the confining material.

It fell between them and was quickly pushed out of the way as Sophie turned them over so that she was on top, inadvertently making it so their chests heaved together.

"Sophie..." Sian let out as a low moan, using her hands position on her girlfriend's back to pull their breasts together again.

Sophie leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before trailing down into her neck. Encouraged by the older girl's moans, she continued descending kisses downwards, over the protruding bones of Sian's collarbone and to her breasts.

She took a moment to admire the round globes before giving the blonde's already-protruding nipple a curious kiss. Sian gasped in response making the brunette repeat the action.

"Sophie..." Sian moaned again as the younger girl's warm mouth sent shudders of pleasure straight to her centre, turning her into molten heat, "Sophie...Oh god...Soph, I need ya..."

Sophie kissed back up her girlfriend's body and moved so they were face-to-face.

"I'm here."

"No, babe," Sian replied with a smile and a pointed look downwards, "I _need_ ya."

"Oh..." Sophie replied with a blush of understanding before looking slightly embarrassed, "Sian, do you...do you, you know...know what to do?"

Sian gave a small giggle.

"Well I've got a few ideas."

"Well so 'ave I," Sophie replied bashfully, "I mean, obviously I've thought about it. But I don't know..."

She trailed off uncertainly and Sian brought her hand up to tuck a piece of brown hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

"Just do what feels right."

Sophie leaned down and pressed her lips firmly against Sian's.

"This feels right."

"Yea I know it does," Sian replied with a smile, "So keep doin' it."

Sophie brought her lips down against the older girl's again and kissed her with all the passion coursing through her as her hand began to move up and down Sian's side, caressing the swell of her hip several times before slipping her fingers into the side of the blonde's underwear and pulled back from the kiss.

"Can I?"

"You don't have to ask," Sian replied in breathless anticipation.

Sophie kept her gaze locked with the other girl's as she pulled the fabric in her hand down Sian's legs and off her body, letting them land wherever they fell.

"D'ya want ta take mine off?"

"Y-yes," Sian nodded through a shaky breath.

She copied the younger girl's actions of before, carefully dragging Sophie's underwear, the final barrier between them both, down until they united with the pile of clothing that had formed on the floor.

"I love you, Sophie Webster," Sian whispered as her hand moved back up the brunette's thighs.

"I love you too, Sian Powers," Sophie whispered back as she instinctively spread her legs a top her girlfriend.

Sian's fingers continued creeping ever closer to Sophie's center until she finally came in contact with a hot wetness.

"Mmhh, Sophie, you feel amazing," Sian gushed as her digits glided through the wet folds.

"Sian..." Sophie moaned in response, "Mmhh, make love t' me, Sian..."

Sian carefully turned their bodies again so that Sophie was lying on her back and let her fingers delve lower until she found the entrance she was looking for.

"You tell me if you want to stop, right?"

"Yea, alright," Sophie replied, "But I won't want ta."

Sian leaned down and placed a kiss against each of the brunette's eyelids, then on the bridge of her nose and, as she entered Sophie's body for the first time, warmly against her lips.

Sophie bit back a groan at the unusual and somewhat painful sensation. She didn't want Sian thinking she was hurting her. And the feeling of Sian kissing her was distracting her enough that she barely even noticed. The uncomfortableness lasted a lot less time than she thought it would and gasped in shock as intense pleasure started coursing through her.

"Oh god, Sian..." she moaned as her hips started moving of their own accord against the blonde's hand.

"You alright, Soph?" Sian asked gently, wondering how it was possible that touching one person felt so wonderful.

"Mmhh, yes..." Sophie replied through a string of moans before reaching out and taking a hold of the blonde's hip, "Can we do this together?"

"Yea," Sian smiled and adjusted herself alongside the younger girl so that she'd have whatever access she needed, "Whatever feels right, yea?"

Sophie placed her palm flat against the blonde's chest and dragged it down her stomach and torso until she arrived at place she was most needed. She tentatively let them sink into the liquid heat emanating from her girlfriend and looked up in surprise when she hit against a bump in the older girl's flesh that made Sian jolt.

"Oh right," she said, realising where exactly she'd hit against, "Does that feel good?"

"Yesss, Sophhh..." Sian replied as the brunette rubbed the pads of her fingers against her clit again, "Mmhhhh..."

Sian started moving her fingers inside her girlfriend again, having stopped when she moved position and nothing but quiet moans filled the room for the next several minutes as the girls let their fingers move against each other.

Sian could feel a pressure building inside her, getting stronger and stronger every second and almost groaned in irritation when she felt Sophie's fingers stop, but didn't get a chance as she soon felt the questing digits thrust inside her a second later.

Sian quickly dropped her head into her girlfriend's neck to muffle the loud moan of pleasure that started to erupt from her, her body half-lying on top of the brunette as her insides coiled tighter and tighter.

"Baby, I love ya," Sophie's throaty voice piped up a moment later, "Mmhh, Sian, I..."

Sian raised her head as her hips thrust towards Sophie's body. She could see sweat pooling on the brunette's brow and how her cheeks seemed to get redder and redder with each passing moment.

"I'll always love ya," she replied before groaning as she felt herself ready to burst, "Let go with me, babe."

Sophie was about to voice that she wasn't really sure how to do what Sian was asking, when she realised that the blonde had told her. She just had to let go. She relaxed completely into the bed and felt nothing but the feeling of making love to Sian and being made love to in return; saw nothing but Sian's scorching blue eyes, looking at her with nothing but adoration and love, like she was staring deep into her soul.

Her body quickly followed her mind's relaxation as a red-hot tension began to break inside of her. A small part of her was terrified, not knowing how to react to this impending release, but a much larger part of her trusted in Sian completely, to hold her and keep her safe.

"Sian..." she murmured softly as her eyelid began to flutter.

"I've got ya, Soph."

Sian was using all of her strength to try and curtail the looming orgasm inside of her until Sophie was ready, but as soon as she felt small flutterings of muscle spasms around her fingers, her body gave in as she collapsed on top of the brunette, biting deep into her lip to stop herself from screaming out in ecstasy.

Sophie's mouth hung open, almost in a state of shock, as a flurry of lights and colours danced before her eyelids, personifying the sheer depth and intensity of the pleasure her body was shaking with, like nothing she'd ever known.

She stayed rigid, lost in sensation and feeling until Sian rolled off her body a few moments later, blowing a piece of sweaty hair from her brow.

"Soph, that was amazing," Sian's sleepy and sated voice piped up, "You were amazing."

"Sian..." Sophie replied, her voice almost disbelieving, "I don't think there's even words..."

"You don't haveta say anything," Sian replied, before a sharp shudder went up her spine, "Do ya want to get under the covers?"

"Yea," Sophie replied and gathered whatever strength she had to get the blanket from underneath them, covering their bodies.

Sian settled herself under the cover with a smile before suddenly looking worried.

"Wait, should I go back into Rosie's room? We don't wanna get caught."

"No!" Sophie replied in a pleading tone, "Please don't, baby. I need to hold ya, to know this is real. Mum never checks on us at night and we're always going downstairs at the same time in the morning anyway, she'll never know the difference."

"Yea, you're right," Sian replied as she stifled a yawn, "Can we cuddle?"

"'Course. C'mere."

They both moved so they were lying alongside each other, sharing the same pillow as their faces rested just inches apart and their arms found their way around one another's waists.

"I love you, Soph," Sian whispered as her lids became heavy with exhaustion.

"I love you, too," Sophie replied, though Sian was already asleep by the time she got her words out.

Sophie was tired too, but she needed to take a minute to absorb everything that had just happened. The touching, the feeling, the talking; all of it had been so wonderful and loving and just plain right.

Making love with Sian had been the truest thing she'd ever experienced and she knew nothing could take that away from her, not ever, despite what her parents or the church or anyone else might have to say.

Sophie knew the world wasn't perfect.

She knew she'd still have to deal with everything in the morning. The arguments, the tension, the worry. They'd still be there.

But in that moment, with strong arms wrapped around her waist and a feeling of togetherness with her girlfriend she hadn't even know existed, _her_ world was.

She fell asleep knowing perfection was lying in her arms.


End file.
